


Anakin x Obi-Wan

by FullmoonDagger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/FullmoonDagger
Summary: Anakin gets fucked by Obi-Wan





	

The two men rushed into an empty room, panting and blushing. Obi-Wan pinned Anakin on the wall by the shoulder.

"Why would you touch me like that in front of everyone?! It's not how the force should be used!" He didn't sound as angry as he wanted to.

Anakin responded with a chuckle.

"I thought you'd like it, master."

The jedi thought of something to say, but kissed his apprentice instead. They filled the room with soft moans as they exchanged long and drooly kisses. Anakin slid his metal hand up his master's back, making him shudder from the coldness of it. Obi-Wan finally pulled his lips from Anakin's to catch his breath. He looked at the young man in front of him in the eyes.

"What?" He asked the older man.

He answered by a smile and a gentle caress on the cheek. His fingers went to Anakin's neck but the young man grabbed the intruder and pulled it away.

"Spare me from that romantic stuff, master. You already know what I want."

With a sure hand, he stroked over Obi-Wan's bulge though his clothing, obtaining a muted moan rom him.

"Oh, Anakin..."

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin again, more harshly this time as he grabbed his thin hips. The apprentice played with Obi-Wan's belt before removing it and undid his pants. He did the same to himself. Anakin looked into Obi-Wan's eyes with a little smile as he grabbed his master's erection through his underwear. Obi-Wan clenched his teeth, trying to stay silent, but when his student started to rub his hand against his length, he let go a low groan, rocking his hips softly at the same rhythm. He kissed Anakin and put his arms around his waist. The two kissed again but Anakin pulled back quickly.

"I can't wait any longer, Obi-Wan."

"You can't call me like that, Anakin."

"Oh, yeah. Well, sorry, MASTER. Just fuck me already! What are you waiting for?!" 

Anakin pulled his master against him, desperate for his touch. He was breathing fast and his face was all red. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's underwear away and lifted him against the wall. Anakin shuddered and bit his lip while putting his legs around Obi-Wan's waist tightly. The Jedi pushed himself inside Anakin. Obi-Wan tried to slide in slowly to let Anakin adjust to his size but he lost his grip on his sweaty skin. The young man hissed in pain as his master's dick forced itself inside of him without a warning.

"Ah, master! ~"

He did seem to enjoy it. He took a handful of Obi-Wan's hair and kissed him roughly.

"Do this again, but harder, please." He whispered to the jedi's ear. 

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin's neck and slowly removed himself from his padawan's insides. The young man whimpered at the loss. Obi-Wan kissed Anakin and thrusted himself into his hole harder, as he asked. Anakin growled and bit Obi-Wan's lip, his eyes closed and his hands grasping his master's shirt. Obi-Wan sighed and started to move his hips. Anakin cried out and pulled Obi-Wan's hair a little. He also hid his face in the jedi's neck, panting and whispering "master".  
Obi-Wan sped up his pace, crushing Anakin against the wall. The young one seemed to really appreciate this position. He pulled his master closer by wrapping his arms around him, gnawing at his neck to mute his cries. Obi-Wan was trying to stay quiet as well, but he had more trouble containing himself than Anakin. He was moaning and grunting loudly, slamming his hips always faster and harder against Anakin. The jedi run a hand on Anakin's stomach, slid a finger over his erection and wrapped his fingers tightly over it. Anakin gasped and bit harder on Obi-Wan's neck to stay silent, leaving bruises and teeth marks. Obi-Wan growled in pain but kept going, stroking Anakin's cock with his firm grip while ramming his member in Anakin. The padawan screamed as his master came deep inside of him. Soon after he released himself against his stomach. 

The two men sled down the wall, both panting and sweating. Obi-Wan pulled out slowly and kissed his student passionately. Anakin made a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes, letting his master kiss and caress him the way he wanted. The jedi sat next to Anakin and put his clothes back on. The young one did the same a few moments after.  
They woke up from the floor and Obi-Wan hugged Anakin. He was too tired to back off and the jedi was holding him tight. He sighed and focused on the heartbeats of Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kind of crappy, this was more of a stress-relief writing. Even though I would love some critiques, and don't hesitate to correct my english, it's not my first language and I'd love to impove :D
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
